Nurse Nora/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- In the Beacon kitchens, Weiss Schnee has set out two teacups and a teapot on the island. She twirls and strikes a pose as she lands. Winter Schnee is standing not far away, her back to Weiss. Weiss: A good morning to you, Sister. Winter: Your form could use some work. Weiss deflates, but fakes a happy expression when Winter turns to look. She completely sags when Winter turns away again. ---- Ruby Rose is munching happily away on her cereal. Yang Xiao Long reaches over from beside her to grab the PUmpkin Pete's cereal box, only to find that it's empty. She glares at Ruby. Ruby: The early bird gets the cerea— She gets cut off as Yang, with a small war cry, tackles her off her chair. Triumphant, Ruby rises from behind the kitchen island still with her bowl, but Yang uses a spoon to grab a mouthful. Ruby pours the rest of it directly into her mouth. ---- Sitting at a table, Winter glares at Weiss. Winter: Must you slurp like a savage? Weiss freezes and then politely sets her teacup back in its saucer. --- Ruby bursts a bag of potato chips while sitting on a couch. Yang comes over and hops onto the other side, only to sit on a couple chips. She reaches underneath her and grabs a still-intact chip. Yang: Sofa chip. Yum. They grin at each other and munch away. ---- Weiss runs away from a Beowolf and a Geist in the forest while Winter watches. Winter: You'll have to learn to do things for yourself. You'll thank me later. Weiss bends back a tree branch and sends it snapping back at the two Grimm. They get knocked away. Winter waits to make sure that they're gone before smiling and nodding at Weiss, who laughs happily. ---- Ruby and Yang are walking in the woods with Zwei when an apple falls and hits Ruby in the head. Ruby whimpers and rubs the spot, causing Yang ot first show concern, then anger. She punches a hole in the tree, delighting Ruby. The two hop off together. ---- Lie Ren is asleep atop his bed when the door opens, revealing the silhouette of Nora Valkyrie wearing a stethoscope and nurse hat. She slips in along the floor and pops up beside the bed. Nora: Wake up, lazy butt! Ren is startled awake. Nora: Nurse Nora is here to take care of you! Ren: Huh? Nora, you don't have medical training. Nora: Eh, how hard could it be? She sets the stethoscope down and listens. Nora: Hmm. According to this thingy, you're dead. Ren: What? Nora has set the stethoscope onto Ren's right foot, which is in a cast. Nora: No pulse. Ren: That goes on the chest. Not the foot. Nora: (putting it on her own chest) Ah! There's the old ticker. Ren: On my chest, Nora. Nora: Look! I don't tell you how to break your leg. So don't tell me how to medicine. Ren: Can I just go back to sleep, please? Nora produces an old-fashioned mercury thermometer. Nora: Not until I take your temperature. Ren: (opening his mouth) Ah... Nora: (shaking her head) Mm-mm. Guess again. Ren's eyes go wide before he slaps the thermometer away. Nora: Hey! Stop being such a baby, I'm trying to cure you. Ren: I just want to get some sleep. Nora: OK, fine. Let's just check your reflexes and I'll leave you alone. Nora walks away ominously, before jumping up onto the footboard of Ren's bed with Magnhild. Nora: This may sting a bit. Ren: What are you doing? Nora: Uh, try not to fidget. I don't want to break the wrong leg. Ren: (scurrying backward) What? Don't break any legs. Put the hammer down, Nora. Nora: I'm sorry, Ren, but I have to follow the nurse's oath. No surrender, no retreat! Ren leaps off his bed to the doorway. Ren: It's a miracle! I'm all better. In fact, I'm gonna go run some laps. Ow... ow... ow. He disappears down the hallway, limping, but then pokes his head into the doorway. Ren: So healthy. He disappears again. Alone, Nora's head slowly turns. One eye squints and the other repeatedly twitches. Nora: I knew my love would cure him. Category:Transcripts